The Enigma
by ode to the seventh
Summary: "He shuts the door and ignores the wailing of police sirens from the park a ways away, because he knows that it isn't her who has been caught."


**- : the enigma : -**

Blue is an enigma.

Her very being, down to the marrow of her bones, is dabbled with playfulness and doused in haughtiness, then promptly smothered in a Herculean sense of arrogance.

Despite her seemingly simple personality, Green finds that the pesky woman has more to her than that. He has spent many a night pondering over her and her habits, reviewing every last action that she's made and studying her whenever she pops up in his life again to figure out just what makes her tick.

One night, when he's thinking of getting to bed early for the first time in weeks - being a Professor is quite difficult, he's found, after a number of months with a massive workload left for home - he finds her sitting on the settee against the windowsill as he enters his bedroom, ash brown hair framing her face magnificently and blue, blue eyes squinting into the sky right at the constellations. Green pauses, doesn't move for a while, because he's just a bit alarmed at the fact that he hadn't even heard her break in.

"I know that you're there," Blue mutters sorely, and it takes him a moment to notice the tribulation that laces her voice in tight knots. A silent thought of whether she took anything or not hangs over Green's head, but he decides that for his own physical safety (she has a mean left hook), he won't ask. However, the brunette thief catches on to his question and her eyes narrow dangerously, glinting in the darkness of his bedroom. "I didn't take anything."

Green ignores her and risks a peek at her white-gloved right hand, in which she holds a small band of silver. It glitters against the light of the moon, which offers up a bit of illumination so that he can see the profile of her face. There are tear trails streaked down her cheeks that end messily at her chin, and her eyebrows are creased in a way that tells him that she's been like this for a while. When he looks closer, he notices that the brunette's hair is slightly mussed and her black dress has a few smudges of dirt on the back.

"Why?" he asks her. Blue looks over to him with clear-cut eyes, obviously not in the mood for his indirect questions. He sputters for a moment before rolling his eyes and meandering over to her, hands in his pockets and a scowl set in place. "I mean, why did you break into my house?"

Blue almost looks embarrassed for a fleeting moment, but Green is sure that it's just his mind playing tricks on him. Blue, he thinks to himself as he watches her stare him down on his own turf, doesn't have the capability to be embarrassed or shameful. It isn't in her system, was never put into her programming. It simply isn't possible for someone like her. Green is sure that she's just a pesky woman, never made to be anything closer than a common thief and the occasional chat buddy.

And yet, when she tells him that her latest heist had gone wrong, she had nearly been caught and she's going to have to leave for a while, he feels his heart skip and beat and his eyes widen, if only by a bit. More tears well up in her eyes, and he tells himself that it isn't because she has a heart, isn't because she feels scared that she had nearly been caught and brought down under the law, but because she won't have him around to tease and make fun of for a while.

Despite this, Green still cares, and he still offers her a small wad of cash that he's been saving up. Blue thanks him in a hushed tone, nothing left of the casual and overly sweet teasing tone that he's so used to hearing from her, and he finds doesn't like this sad part of her one bit, so when she's at the door and clutching that silver ring like a lifeline, his money in her pocket and her confidence shattered on the floor, he tells her that she'd better hurry up and find a way to pin her problems on someone else before she gets caught for real.

Blue laughs, a wry, cynical sound that flutters out of her like a kitten hissing in the face of a lion, and traipses off into the night without looking back. Green wonders for a moment if she'll be alright, but before the thought becomes complete and goes full-circle through his mind, it parades right back out and he knows that she'll be fine.

He shuts the door and ignores the wailing of police sirens from the park a ways away, because he knows that it isn't her who has been caught.


End file.
